


Waldeinsamkeit

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Forests, Horror, Huorns, Immorality, Night Terrors, Scary, Terrifying Tolkien Week, Wargs, creative ways of murdering, monsters are scary even if they do not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Drabble about the sad fate of Eluréd and Elurín.





	Waldeinsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> _„[…]the cruel servants of Celegorm seized his [Dior’s] young sons and left them to starve in the forest. Of this Maedhros indeed repented and sought for them long in the woods of Doriath; but his search was unavailing, and of the fate of Eluréd and Elurín no tale tells.”_ Except for this one:

As the night is falling, covering the earth in its black coat and waking all the shadows that laid hidden till that moment of the twilight, forest ceases to be a friendly place. It becomes the realm of horror instead. The dusk is the time when all the good spirits and Manwë’s birds go to sleep and creatures of the night sneak out to begin their hunt. Under the low branches, bushes and ferns no longer kind faeries reside but the monsters with eyes glowing in the dark, feeding on blood of the living, ready to attack you at any moment.

The shapes are no longer distinctly visible; all fades, blends. The narrow branches seem like fingers reaching for you and not with the positive intent. Old trees look gravely, they look at you and it raises your hackles and you wish to escape but they surround you from all sides. They should be immobile but wind is caressing them and they bow and shift and whisper among themselves. Perhaps they plan vengeance for all the wrongs they suffered at your ancestor’s hands.

Two lost souls of the frightened children left alone into the woods to starve remember all the scary tales about Huorns as the enormous presence of all the old trees press on them.

They clung to each other, trying to find safety in brotherly arms but they’re powerless against the vast force of nature. The cold, the fear, wild beasts, the hunger eventually are dangers not every grown man could deal with. Children stand no chances.

 

* * *

 

 

Frightened out of their minds, hunted by perils real and imagined, by wargs’ howls and ghosts’ giggles, they don’t hear Maedhros calling their names in the distance.

The dawn meets them cold, two little bodies huddled against the tree, embracing each other tightly. No breath leaves their mouths, no heartbeat pumps their blood, no sign of life is in them. Only two little corps remains after princes, never to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is of course from Silmarillion, written by J.R.R. Tolkien, published by Christopher Tolkien.


End file.
